My Brother and Sister Should
by RagamuffinSundrop
Summary: What happens when Luigi and Amber follow Pavi's suggestion from the Song Mark It Up? This is my take on what happens.


My Brother and Sister Should (Insert Obscene Hand Gesture Here)

I do not own Repo!

You know those stories that you read and think to yourself the person who wrote it is going to hell for writing something so sick... Well I'm pretty sure this story is my ticket to the Not So Pearly Gates far below. I hope you enjoy it.

The day had started out like any other as far as Pavi could tell. His dear Papa had been gone for three months. The Wallace girl had disappeared and to the outside world thought that Amber was now in charge. Nothing had really changed about Genco or the daily operations despite all Amber's talk about change to the public. Luigi was stalking around like a caged lion looking for someone to kill and Amber was acting like a spoiled, vapid whore. Both were yelling at the other but Pavi doubted either could actually hear what the other was saying. From where he was hiding in the closet Pavi couldn't distinguish what his siblings were saying beyond the occassional obscenity coming from Luigi. He wondered if now would be a good time to make his exit. When Luigi had come into the room with blood in his eye Pavi had ducked into the nearest space large enough to hide him. It wasn't that he was afraid of Luigi persay but Pavi liked wearing Amber's discarded face and knew if Luigi got a hold of him he wouldn't be able to wear it any longer. The dull thud of a body striking a wall brought Pavi out of his thoughts and his attention back to the scene in front of him. As his brain caught up to his eyes he decided there was no way he was leaving his closet sanctuary now that things were about to get interesting.

The dull thud he'd heard a moment ago had been Luigi slamming Amber back first into the nearest wall. Instead of looking annoyed or even striking him for hurting her Amber was looking up at her oldest brother as if he was standing in front of her naked and dipped in chocolate. Amber stretched sensually arching her body into Luigi's still form and giving him a smile of pure sin. Pavi almost swore he could hear her purr as Luigi grabbed her and trapped her between the wall and himself. From his vantage point in the closet Pavi could see the lust in Luigi's eyes and knew what was about to happen when the oldest Largo sibling raised his knife and began to slice off Amber's skimpy clothing.

Pavi knew he really should leave now before he saw anything more but he couldn't force himself to go. There was nothing wrong with a little vouyerism, Pavi rationalized especially considering he'd seen them both before in this position even if it hadn't been with each other. This was educational really. Pavi told himself. It was no different that watching pornography to learn new techniques to use on the GENterns. Besides being educational he also viewed it as the pefect opportunity to gather evidence against them both for blackmail. He was a Largo after all and a Largo always took every advantage and even created a few more in any given situation.

When he looked back at his brother and sister they were kissing. If it could be called kissing. Luigi looked like he was devouring his baby sister's face. If the blood now trickling down her chin was any indication there were definitely teeth involved. He half expected his sister to pull away. She'd had bodyguards killed for getting too rough and drawing blood after she'd forced them into her bed. Yet today she was loving it if the way her hands were clawing Luigi's back and drawing his blood was any indication. Pavi felt himself getting excited and a little amused. This was the most entertainment he'd had in a while. He wondered if he'd be able to get a clear enough image of any one of the video cameras in the room to make a decent picture or better yet video. This was the image he wanted to place on the Christmas card that was sent out to Genco employees in December. He could imagine an unsuspecting employee opening the card and being treated to a video of two of the Genco heirs going at it like dogs in heat and had to stop himself from laughing aloud. It wouldn't do to ruin the show.

He wondered if the various drugs he'd been pilfering from surGens for years had finally taken it's toll on his mind because it seemed like he'd blinked and when he'd looked again his brother and sister were fully nude and he was torn between the urge to vomit at the sheer perversion of what he was seeing or to laugh at his older brother's newest body modification, a tattoo of a small, yellow, canary from a cartoon from long, long ago on Luigi's pale ass. Before he could decide which course of action was most appropriate they were moving away from the wall, still attached to each other with Luigi carrying Amber like a doll, As soon as he heard the door to Amber's bedroom open and close and the sound of bed springs creaking and gigles he decided it was safe to leave the closet.

Looking down the hall to the door they'd disappeared behind Pavi smiled. He was glad to see that they had finally taken his advice from that day in the warehouse. "My brother and sister should fuck." he sang softly to himself remembering the hand gesture he'd used to accompany the words. Dropping the afffected Italian accent he'd developed soley to annoy his siblings he spoke in his normal voice for the first time in years.

"About damn time."


End file.
